


One Fateful Barbecue

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbecue, F/M, Romance, Summer, grey-asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Jack invites his friends John and Rose to a barbecue in his back garden one summer evening. They think it’s for Jack to show off his new house, but Jack has been competing with John’s half-sister to do a little matchmaking…





	One Fateful Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> For Doctorroseprompts: "Barbecue meetcute (set-up by Jack, maybe?)" :D 
> 
> Also grey-ace!Doctor for LegendsLikeStardust's Pride month celebration.

Rose Tyler came to Jack’s barbecue very happily single. She had on her favorite pink halter-top, a flowy white skirt, and a tan from her recent holiday with her family. She fiddled with her silver hoop earring as she scanned the party for anyone she recognized. Mickey and Martha were showing off photos of their little one, Donna was chatting it up with a bloke, Jack was prepping the grill, Ianto was already busy mixing drinks…  Then her eyes landed on _him_.

He was, well, admittedly lanky. But his well-defined calves and arms confirmed Donna’s stories about his running, and his hair stuck up in the wildest, most gorgeous way. A primal part of Rose wanted to run her hands through it. He chatted breezily with whoever he was talking to, but she could see there was something more in him, below the surface. Something that belied his air of confidence in any situation. There was a sadness in his eyes. An urge to run in his posture, as if he was just waiting for the right adventure to strike…

Jack and his blindingly bright yellow Hawaiian shirt startled her from her fantasy with an arm around her shoulder.

“I suppose Donna’s told you all about her brother,” he stated rather than inquired. “It’s all true, and I can verify that he is completely single. Very single. Extremely single.”

“What does that mean?” Rose scowled at her friend.

“I’m just saying, you don’t have any competition to worry about. Besides his work. And his car. But Donna probably told you that already too.”

“I happen to like his car.” Rose returned her attention to the man they were discussing. Her resolve faltered for a minute. “Jack, you swear he’s not an arse? And that he’s worth it?”

“Worth what exactly?” Jack raised an eyebrow, not following her hesitation.

“Worth… Well, you know what happened before. With Jimmy. This brother of Donna’s… he’s different, yeah? Promise me?”

Jack hugged her to his side. “Yes, I promise. He’s worth it, Rose. And so are you. Have some fun. You deserve it.”

He pushed her forward with a playful smile, which she returned in gratitude. She made herself stop biting her lip as she approached him. He was quietly observing the party now, alone and free. She glanced back. Jack had returned to the grill and was gathering a crowd as he told outrageous stories of his time as a fighter pilot.

Rose had no excuse now. John had seen her. And was staring with something written on his face like… could it be wonder? Awe? Surely not. And yet…

She stepped forward with all the charm her nerves would allow and introduced herself.  

* * *

 

Dr. John Noble-Smith was not the type of man who was easily intimidated.

He had his sizable inheritance, though few people knew about that. He had his numerous degrees and accolades, even a minor astronomical discovery. He had a modest and pragmatic but comfortable bachelor pad apartment and his beloved blue sportscar. He was a lean runner and deceptively strong (or at least, that’s what he told himself when he stayed skinny as a pole no matter how much he tried to bulk up). Despite his bouncy, geekboy persona, he managed to carry an air of authority. And he was not at all self-conscious around women because he really didn’t see what the big fuss about romance and sexual attraction and all that was about.

Though he never counted on Rose Tyler entering his life.

Primarily because, until that warm summer evening, he had never met Rose Tyler, heiress to the Vitex fortune and businesswoman in her own right.

He knew her name through Jack’s stories. And his sister, a corporate consultant, had worked with her in the past. But he had never _seen_ her, had never been introduced, had never felt this way about anyone…

He was getting ahead of himself. All she had done was smile. She was asking him something. His name.

“John. John Smith. Doctor, that is…” he answered at last, diverting his attention to the crowd milling around under the twilight sky. He swallowed and dared to meet her gaze. Her beauty caused a flame brighter than the tiki lamps surrounding them to ignite in his heart.

“Doctor? Is that what people call you?” She smiled again, one that included a peek of her tongue in the corner. She was teasing him.

“Yes, well, no, well, sometimes my students… I’m a professor. And a researcher.” He sniffed and tried to look tall and dignified, which was very much the opposite of how he was feeling as tongue-tied as she had made him. “Perhaps you’ve heard of the Bad Wolf rover expedition?”

“Sorry.” She shook her head and grimaced. “Not really up on my science news. I’d love to hear about it though.”

He searched her whiskey-colored eyes for sincerity and found it. As he rambled on about supernovas and satellites, he kept stumbling over his words every time a new aspect of her being struck his heart. The way those eyes reflected the Chinese lanterns strung all over Jack’s back garden. The way her hair turned to gold as they wandered close to the fire pit on their way to get drinks. Her hand brushing his as they reached across the bar to accept the cocktails from Jack’s boyfriend, Ianto.

They settled into poolside lounge chairs, away from the noise of the party, and watched the final colors of the sunset over the hill behind Jack’s property. He asked her about her own work, and she charmed him with every word. As he listened to her clever ideas and funny stories, John wondered how he had misunderstood romance for so long. So this was what attraction felt like.    

* * *

 

Ianto made his way to the grill and nudged Jack, who was master of the meat (at least, according to his apron).

“Donna!” Jack called to the ginger who was arguing with the DJ.

“You will not believe what this DJ wanted to play--” she started in, but Jack stopped her with a Look and a hand on her shoulder. He pointed with his barbecue tongs.

“I win. Over there by the pool, two chairs from the left.”

“Is that my brother?” Donna peered skeptically. “With a woman?”

“Not just any woman,” Jack chuckled. But now that the sun was setting, Donna couldn’t make out who in the dark.

“ _That_ is Rose Tyler,” Ianto pointed out, fulfilling his duty as referee in their race to see who could hook up John and Rose first.  

“Noooo! Are you _serious_?” Donna blinked between them and the couple who were clearly flirting and leaning in closer as they conversed alone.

“Yes!” The men laughed at her disbelief.

“But I’ve been trying to get them together for months! But John… he’s so clueless to the hints. How ever did you do it?”

“We technically didn’t,” Ianto admitted.

“Well, let’s take a little credit.” Jack took a swig of his beer. “I invited them both. And I may have directed Rose his way when she couldn’t stop staring at him from across the patio. So I’m still counting it as a victory. Pay up, Donna Noble.”

Jack smirked at Donna’s rare speechlessness. But even better than winning their matchmaking game was the match itself.

Later that evening, when everyone was heading home, he watched John tuck a strand of hair behind Rose’s ear as they all said their goodbyes.

“By the way,” Jack called after them, “a bunch of us are headed to the jazz in the park thing on Thursday. You know, live music and sangrias and dancing and lawn chairs. You two wanna come?”

 “Yeah, if you want to,” John responded, but his attention was fully on Rose, not Jack.

“I’d love that,” Rose answered John breathily. She too hardly noticed it had been Jack who asked.

Their host merely smiled and waved as John walked Rose to her car.

“Oh alright,” Donna conceded, slipping up beside Jack. “You win. Here’s your tenner.” She handed over the money with a barely constrained grin tugging at her lips.

They watched as Rose dared to slide her hand into John’s as they walked away. John entwined their fingers.

“You’ve not told anyone else about the jazz thing, have you?” Donna deduced, picking up on Jack’s plan.

“Nope. And we’ll be at the movies. I’ve got it all thought out. You’ll see.”

“What if John and Rose would rather have seen the… Ohhhhhh!” The second lightbulb went off for her as she realized the rest of Jack’s plan. He was taking all of their friends to see a specific movie he knew John and Rose would want to see, so that John and Rose would have no one to go with but each other.

Jack just raised his beer, looking smug.

“Oh but you are good!” Donna had to give praise where it was due. She raised her glass to his.

“To love,” he toasted.

“To love,” she echoed. In the distance, down the street, a man who very well may have been Donna’s brother was giving a blonde bombshell a very nervous and brief but completely smitten goodnight kiss.

* * *

 

After a romantic evening of drinks and dancing that next Thursday at the jazz in the park event, (which mysteriously, none of their other friends attended and was later declared to be their first official date), John and Rose lived happily ever after.  

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Their friends don't really know John is ace-spec or they wouldn't have tried to set him up. Please do not do this to your friends, regardless of their orientation. lol But since this is humorous romance fiction, things worked out. Real-life results may vary and are not advised unless you know the two people really well and know they are cool with it. ;)


End file.
